


Two Womp Rats, One Blaster

by TheGreyTeaCup



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyTeaCup/pseuds/TheGreyTeaCup
Summary: Din Djarin, our beloved Mandalorian, was sometimes a big idiot.The current case in point, of Din’s focus getting the better of him, is how he found himself in another Imperial lab attempting to steal data files on Grogu (and Skywalker too because keeping them off his trail also protected the kid. Two womp rats, one blaster, so to speak). What he hadn’t been expecting was a random lab experiment exploding in front of him and dousing him in bright blue liquid. Most of the stuff had simply dripped off the beskar and onto the floor. But some of it managed to soak the fabric and flight suit underneath and reach his skin...Basically a sex pollen fanfiction and a realization of ~feelings~ for a specific Jedi.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Two Womp Rats, One Blaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic. Thoughts and constructive critique are welcome. Thanks for letting me contribute to the fandom. 
> 
> Shout out to the other sex pollen fic out there, "the enormity of my desire disgusts me" by HiddenEye, as well as *finger guns* to the Jedi sex ritual story, "Vessel" by Mandaloria593. Pioneers.
> 
> There will most likely be two more chapters of this. But it can kind of stand alone.

Din Djarin, our beloved Mandalorian, was sometimes a big idiot.

If we were to positively reframe that, we might say that his intense focus on the task at hand tended to get the better of him. For example: the time he defeated Moff Gideon, took the dark saber and accidentally became the ruler of Mandalore. Or, shortly after that, where he gave his son to the Jedi and fell into despair for a whole month before he realized there was nothing stopping him from just visiting the kid like a normal person. This was also partially influenced by the vivid dreams he kept having of Yavin IV and eating frogs. Skywalker had found this particular detail extremely entertaining. The Jedi theorized that Grogu must have been projecting his dreams and location to Din subconsciously. Din was just thankful the dreams had stopped after being reunited with the kid. For good measure, he even promised to visit every month. (And of course he was deeply relieved to get to see and hold him again…)

The current case in point, of Din’s focus getting the better of him, is how he found himself in another Imperial lab attempting to steal data files on Grogu (and Skywalker too because keeping them off  _ his _ trail also protected the kid. Two womp rats, one blaster, so to speak). 

What he hadn’t been expecting was a random lab experiment exploding in front of him and dousing him in bright blue liquid. Most of the stuff had simply dripped off the beskar and onto the floor. But some of it managed to soak the fabric and flight suit underneath and reach his skin.

At the time, Din didn’t think much of it. It didn’t appear to burn him or melt his flesh, which was a win in his book. He grabbed the data stick from the console, whipped some of the goop from his visor so he could see, and he high tailed it out of there. He may or may not have dropped some charges that blew up the rest of the lab on his way out. He figured it was payback for whatever had exploded on him and most likely stained his cape. If he had known what would  _ really _ happen to him, he might have dropped even more charges to make up for the headache of it all. Really, he didn’t need any more complications in his life, he had enough on his plate being the supposed ruler of a planet he had never been to. Or maybe he would have sent chocolates to whoever crafted such an experiment. When he reflected back on it later, he’s not quite sure which he’d prefer.

But that’s getting ahead of the story.

Din made it back to the Razor Crest and into hyperspace with no problem. The laboratory had a skeleton crew and anyone who encountered him didn’t even try to put up a fight, they just screamed and ran away. He didn't take it personally and just shrugged it off. It was too easy, really.

The simmering heat that had sparked in his lower stomach, he told himself, was just celebratory, the thrill of a job well done and a few satisfying explosions.

Setting a course for the nearest fueling station, Din set the ship into autopilot. Since he had nothing to do but wait, and he pulled the data stick from his belt and inserted it into the ship's console. The files were quickly downloaded into the local hard drive for safe keeping. Eager to see how fruitful that latest adventure had been, Din began scrolling through the files he had found on both Grogu and then Skywalker.

The file on Grogu didn’t yield much new information. Most of it was the same data he had seen before, although now it was nice to have copies. Something about a high "M" count, which he didn’t understand but Skywalker seemed to have an idea. The file also contained information on the other various experiments that had been done to the child. Those files were dated during the time when Din suffered a lapse of judgement after wrongly handing Grogu over before he returned to take him back. Some data was also from the brief time Grogu has spent as a captive of Moff Gideon. Thinking of those times made Din want to blow up even more Imperial bases. Lucky for him, there were plenty still left and the New Republic could always use a helping hand.

Attempting to avoid going down that dark path of arson and his own regrets, Din opened up the file on Skywalker as a distraction.

This file had even less information than Grogu’s. It contained several entries, mostly demographic in nature collected from Skywalker’s youth. There was no data on his birth or birth planet, just information about Tatooine and his extended family, deceased. It did have a file about his cybernetic hand, which Din already knew about, and not much else. Everything seemed patched together and incomplete. 

Din knew more about the Jedi from his monthly visits than these files, and thankfully it said nothing about him that really mattered. Like his current whereabouts on Yavin IV with Grogu. Sure it said he was blond and had blue eyes. But not of how they seemed to catch all of the light around him and reflect it back, dazzling everything in their warmth. It said he fought with a lightsaber, but those words couldn’t possibly capture how fluid and skilled he was with the weapon. Din had sparred with him several times, in an effort to learn more about the dark saber and to practice for the time someone might challenge him for it. The way the man fought was breathtaking and he always seemed to be laughing when they sparred. Like he was exactly where he wanted to be in that moment, fully present to the world and life around him. And how the man would smile and he would stretch like a loth cat, pulling his shirt up every so slightly so that Din saw a strip of pale skin. His training pants seemed to hug his hips in a way that was absolutely criminal and when Din managed (only a few times, he had to admit) to pin him to the ground, straddling those hips...

Din came back to himself suddenly. He was alarmed that he have these sorts of thoughts about a man from reading his medical file, a file that for all intents and purposes would not be arousing. Not that he hadn’t had these thoughts about Skywalker before. He had. But in that passive way of, what would the Jedi do if he kept him pinned at the end of their sparring session? If he took off his gloves to touch his face? Would he like it? Would he flinch away? What did he look like underneath his robes? Would he have scars, like Din? Would he be sensitive, ticklish? 

But these latest thoughts, about his hips, his body, his sweat, were all together different. They were hotter. Tinged with more than just speculation, but with  _ want _ that Din normally didn’t feel about other beings. He wasn’t a stranger to physical attraction, per say. But usually his encounters, if they were with another person and not his own hand, were brief. Simply a means to an end. But this was someone he knew. Had begun to consider as a friend and who he started to care for. A man who watched after his kid. And who, Din realized with a jolt of electricity down his spine, was incredibly attractive.

Shifting in the pilot’s seat, everything seemed to feel too warm and too tight around him. The heat in his lower belly had been stoked by his thoughts. The coals hot, ready to ignite something. It wasn’t unpleasant, this desire he felt. Felt specifically, it seemed for the Jedi. But it was different. It felt... luxurious. Impractical. Indulgent. 

He sat with these thoughts for a moment, turning them over in his mind like pieces to a puzzle, trying to see where they fit with the mental construction he had of Luke Skywalker. He did like and respect the man, thought of him as competent and kind. And maybe somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had been thinking about him physically. He just hadn’t noticed because it wasn’t something he thought much about. But now, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Imagining what it would be like, to touch him and _be_ touched by him. He shivered. 

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, because honestly this wasn’t the first time he’s jerked off in the pilot seat, Din quickly and unceremoniously removed his gloves and unbuckled his pants.

It wasn’t until he had his hand around himself that he realized just how hard he actually was. When was the last time he had done something like this? It had to have been after some intense fight, adrenaline running high with no outlet available except this. Touching himself. But this was different, this time he was touching himself and thinking about someone, instead of fulfilling a need that his body had. Knowing he probably wouldn’t last long, despite the guilty desire to luxuriate in these thoughts of a certain blond haired and blue eyed person, Din set an efficient and practical pace with his hand. Old habits tend to die hard, and with a few practiced and well timed pulls and twists around the head, he came into his hand with a soft grunt.

He took a few breaths to steady himself, his pulse beating quick in his ears, but the usual relaxation that followed such a release... didn’t come. Din still felt too warm and his body flushed. He felt a little bit dizzy, his head spinning from how quickly things had ended. The evidence of said release was clearly in his lap and on his hand. But his dick seemed to have other ideas and was still mostly hard.

Growling in frustrating and feeling sweat trickle down the side of his temple, he stood. Usually, he was a one and done kind of guy, not needing anything more than the release and he moved on. Din grabbed a cloth and cleaned up quickly, hissing at how sensitive he was and how rough the cloth felt against his skin. He did his best to tuck himself back into his pants, but it was uncomfortable to say the least. Not bothering to close his fly or do up the buckle, he quickly made his way down the ladder and into the cabin below. He had to get out of this armor, it felt too hot and constricting. What was normally comforting to him, now felt stifling. 

Once below, and honestly Din felt like it was some sort of miracle he didn’t fall down the ladder since was light headed, he began the process of removing the beskar and other various layers.

A small voice in the back of his mind was nagging at him that something wasn’t right. He knew he didn’t have the Force thing, like the kid did, but he did trust his instincts. And he had been previously exposed to some unknown chemical in a lab about an hour or so ago.

_ Stupid stupid stupid. _

He removed everything as quickly as he could while still putting it away with the respect and in the order the ritual dictated. As he did so, he inspected each piece, but found no residue of the blue liquid on the armor. There was no trace, even the cloth underneath. He thought it had been stained but it was gone, vanished. As if it had been absorbed into... his skin.

“Dank farrik.”

Finally he placed his helmet on the shelf next to the bunk and glared at it. As if he was glaring at himself. Why hadn’t the chemical been some sort of aerosol? Then his helmet would have just filtered it and it would probably be fine. Also why hadn’t he thought to remove and inspect his armor sooner? But he had been distracted, clearly.

Despite the fact that it might be too little too late, Din quickly got into the small refresher and began to scrub himself down. He was thankful that he had picked a ship that actually had the ability to hold and filter water for this purpose. A sonic shower did nothing after a long sweaty day in armor. He lathered himself up with soap and turned the heat up as high as it would go. The combination of the hot water and the frantic scrubbing made his skin raw and flushed a warm pink. But he could only stand the heat for several seconds before he made him feel even more dizzy and sick. He was already so warm from whatever he had inadvertently been exposed to, the fuzzy thought came to him that he might have a high grade fever. 

Din punched the controls so that the now the coldest water was dousing him from above, plastering his short brown hair to his head. He gasped at the sudden change in temperature, but it seemed to do nothing to relieve the heat radiating from his body. Nothing seemed to help cool him down. 

In fact, things seemed to be getting worse because his dick was definitely still up for round two and was very distracting. With a resigned sigh, because while an orgasm was nice and all, Din really didn’t have time for this. Especially if he could die from whatever the hell he had been drenched in.

His hands slowly trailed down his stomach through the water and the remains of the soap, and for a moment, he imagined they weren’t his hands, but _Luke’s_. He could imagine the man, standing in front of him. Din wasn’t vain, but he did pride himself at staying fit. He imagined Luke’s expression would be that of wonder and delight. He allowed himself a smirk at the thought. 

One of the roaming hands teased at a hip bone, slid down his thigh before pulling up to wrap tightly around his erection. The other hand changed direction and slid up his chest. It paused, to tweak one of his nipples. It was sensitive to the touch and already peaked from his arousal and the cold water flowing around him. The hand continued up his chest, along his neck and into his hair. Din pushed the wet hair from his forehead, letting his eyes close. 

The hand stroking him was slow, teasing. It was nothing like the quick and determined pace he had set for himself in the cockpit. This was delicious and his foggy mind was like liquid honey, golden like the color of Luke’s hair. He imagined that hair falling into Luke’s face, watching him smile. The young man would look determined, intent. The look he sometimes got when he was faced with a problem to solve, one that he knew he could solve with time and focus. Only the current problem, the Luke of Din's mine was faced with, was Din’s arousal.

His thoughts were hazy, and he continued to imagine the Jedi in front of him, continuing to stroke him. A thumb smeared the pre-cum along the tip. He calluses on this hand were no longer his own, but Luke’s. The hand was rough from holding a lightsaber, not a blaster. The hand running through his hair explored, and tugged. 

This time, it took a little bit longer for him to climax. The pleasure was building as his hand became less coordinated. Din felt intoxicated by the fantasy his mind had created of a Luke before him jerking him off. 

“Come for me Din.” The Luke in his mind purred. 

He came suddenly, with a shout, his toes curling and his mind blanking out. 

Din braced himself against the wall of the refresher, his palm flat against the cool metal as he tried to catch his breath. The water dripped around him, pooling at his feet and washing the second release from his skin.

He could imagine what Luke would sound like, chucking at how undone Din was before him. Luke had to be a bit of a brat in bed, he was sure of it. 

Din waited, trying to get his body to calm down and settle. 

But it didn’t. His pulse continued to thunder in his ears. Somehow, despite all his hand and his mind’s best efforts, his body was still aroused and ready to go again. _Again_. His dick had barely softened in his hand with that last release. 

Never in his life, even in his younger days fooling around with other members of the covert, had he felt like this. He was keyed up and ready to keep going. And his thoughts kept drifting to Luke. 

Din’s forehead thudded against the wall. _Well fuck me_ , he thought.

His dick twitched in response as if to say, _now there’s an idea._

He exited the refresher and began to towel himself off, pointedly avoiding his crotch. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would go away. Right? That worked, right?

The only clothes he could wear in such a state were a worn shirt and some loose fitting shorts. The tent in those shorts was obvious. He didn’t think it was possible to flush any more than he already was, but he felt an odd mix of embarrassment and smugness when he looked down. Maybe he wasn’t too old for this type of thing. Not that he had ever really wanted something like this to continue to happen to him, but it felt kinda nice. This simmering heat below his skin. 

That thought was short lived, as his body was suddenly wracked with shivers so strong he stumbled. They only lasted for a moment, but it was enough to tell him that something was definitely wrong.

Din pulled out his medical kit and rifled through it, looking for anything he could take to help with his symptoms. He found several injections of common poison remedies and discarded those to the side. He finally settled on injecting himself with something that normally helps with fevers and infection, to see if that would calm his raging system. And his raging boner.

He sat on the floor of the Razor Crest, focusing on his breathing and trying to lower his rapid heart rate. Maybe he should have paid more attention to Grogu’s meditations. Although he doubted the Jedi had meditations for when you had a hard on and needed it to go away. Who knows, maybe they did. No attachments and all. Maybe Luke knew how to mediate something like this away. 

_No brain, stop thinking about Luke_. He mentally chastised himself. _That wouldn’t help_. 

After about fifteen minutes, Din was still shaking, sweating and very aroused. The clothes he had just changed into felt damp and clammy against his skin.

“This can’t be normal.” Din said aloud, to the empty ship. “This has to be some weird magic science experiment.”

Why Imperial scientists would create some blue goop that made beings highly aroused, he couldn’t fathom. Sure it had been great at first, but now things were starting to get painful. He still felt hot and if he did have a fever, he probably needed to lower it before he went delirious or something.

“This can’t be normal.” He repeated. “Something is wrong.” Din tried to ignore the crack in his voice as he said those last words.

Gritting his teeth and making a decision, Din stood up quickly and climbed back up the ladder. He did his best to keep his pelvis as far away from the rungs as he physically could. He sat back down in the pilot’s chair gingerly, and refused to think about the last time had been sitting here in this chair and the thoughts of Skywalker...

He cried out, as his body trembled, a wave heat and pain rushing through him. He had to close his eyes from the sensations evoked just from his thoughts. He wasn’t even touching himself and he felt lighting spark along his skin. 

“What the... hell...” He swore loudly.

Doubling over, he hugged himself tightly with one arm, wishing frantically the shakes would stop. But things just seemed to go from bad to worse and he had no idea what to do. Well, he could obviously keep touching himself, but that didn’t seem to resolve much. Maybe he just had to wait it out until whatever it was had left his system. Too bad he hadn’t thought to download everything from the Imperial hard drive about the lab. Maybe he’d have some info about whatever shit he had been doused in. Or maybe not.

Din groaned, as he rerouted the ship and set a course for Yavin IV. The fire within him somehow seemed to know where he was headed, it sparked deliciously along his fingertips as he punched in the coordinates. That meant he had a few tormenting hours to figure out how the hell he’d get back into his armor and explain his current situation to Luke Skywalker… 


End file.
